The Only Thing Remembered
by Ana-DaughterofHades
Summary: One shot. **No Gods** When a girl with gray eyes was seven, a boy with sea green eyes saved her from drowning but she never caught his name (and vice versa). During different years of their life the two meet again and again but still they never catch each other's names. All they remember is the color of the other's eyes. Read and review:)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I also don't know anything about Stanford and what courses they have so that's all made up.**

* * *

7 years old

A girl around seven years old with wild blond hair was running across the pool. She saw her father walking in. She hadn't seen him since the girl's mother went into the hospital. That was about a week ago. She stayed with her aunt for that amount of time.

There was no lifeguard on duty that day and the girl's father still hadn't seen his little girl. The girl didn't see the no running sign. She sprinted across the pool, oblivious to the major slippery spot.

The girl slipped. She feel into the deep end. She couldn't swim in that deep of water. She couldn't get enough oxygen. She was drowning. Her head went under for the third time.

A boy with messy black hair was walking in past the gate hoping to get a good spot. The pool got crowded easily especially on a hot August day like this. Today was his birthday and his mother promised him a trip to the pool.

No stepfather and no crappy apartment for a whole afternoon. The boy couldn't refuse.

He was walking past the kiddy pool when he heard a scream. He saw a girl about the same age as him fall into the deep end.

Obviously she never tried swimming in that deep of water but he could. He saw people running around but none jumping in to rescue her. He saw a man with brown hair run to get a lifeguard. The boy's mother was still at the gate checking them in.

The boy thought of the only logical thing to do when he didn't see her come up for a fourth time.

He jumped in.

The girl couldn't get back up. She was losing air fast. She knew she was going to die. No one was coming to rescue her.

She lost hope and consciousness.

When she woke up she saw her father standing over her. He was wearing an angry expression on his face. He was shaking his head like it was her fault she almost drowned and couldn't save herself. She never saw him like that before. It brought tears to her eyes.

But the girl also saw another face. A boy about her age with black hair dripping wet. She assumed he was her savior.

He looked at her. It was almost like she couldn't breath again. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The brightest sea green eyes ever.

She blacked out again after that.

The boy dragged her out the water. Her curly blonde hair was matted down and sticking to her back. Everyone rushed in. They all treated him like a hero. He didn't like all the attention.

Some guy in the crowd gave her CPR. The boy assumed he was her father. They had the same hair and facial features. The lifeguard never showed up.

After a minute the girl opened her eyes. She looked at the man then at him. Her eyes took his breath away. They were a beautiful shade of gray.

The man said he would bring her to the hospital. He picked her up and put the girl in his car.

The boy's mother came and took him away. She congratulated him on saving the girl. He didn't seem to hear her. He was thinking of the girl's eyes. He would never forget those eyes.

Later that night the girl awoke in the hospital. She found out why her dad was giving her a mean look earlier. Her mother had died that morning. Her father was taking it out on her.

She cried until she couldn't anymore. She knew as long as she lived she would never forget those eyes. The eyes of the boy who saved her.

* * *

12 years old

It was sometime in April. The weather became warmer and was just right to walk home. That was exactly what the girl with curly blond hair was doing.

She was not going to be spending a half an hour on a bus with obnoxious kids. As a 12 year old with ADHD and Dyslexia it was not a good combination. Besides she didn't want to get home to early to see her aunt (they didn't have the best relationship).

Her aunt had been her only parental figure since she was seven. About a couple months after her mother died her father decided to take a break from his little girl. The girl was to painful of a reminder for him to deal with.

As a seven year old she thought 'break' meant like a week or even days, not 5 years. The girl hadn't heard from her father since he settled into his house in San Francisco.

Her back started to ache but that was to be expected when she was carrying a 10 pound bag on her back.

She was just about to take of her backpack and carry it for awhile when she heard a scream coming from the nearest building.

The boy with messy black hair had just come out of school. His teachers gave him so much homework that he didn't even know if he could walk all the way home with it.

But walking was better then getting home to early on the bus. He wasn't really in the mood to see Smelly Gabe before his mother got home from work. His step father always had a poker party going on around this time. The boy couldn't afforded to give up any more money today.

He already gave his lunch money to the class bully, Luke.

The boy was thinking to much and didn't see that he was walking into a trap.

That's when he got ambushed and screamed.

The girl ran over as fast as she could. She left her back pack on the side walk so she could get there quicker.

She sprinted behind the building to see a boy with black hair cornered and three other guys closing in on him. She passed by a broken backpack with papers spilling out. She assumed that belonged to the boy.

The other three boys still hadn't noticed her. The girl had the element of surprise on her side. She was now right behind the ring leader and still no one noticed her. Well she thought the black haired boy saw her but he gave no clues.

The girl kicked the legs out from under the leader. With a thud he went down, with a surprised look on his face. The other two minions turned to look at her, ready for a fight. The girl knew the situations she could win and this was not one of them.

So she told the boy to run and get out of there. He obeyed, grabbing his torn backpack on the way out. She turned on her heels and ran after him.

The boy was ready to get punched and kicked. He could take it. He was strong. The boy was looking at Luke right in the eyes, he didn't want to look any weaker then he was.

But all of a sudden the boy saw a flash of blond hair. Seconds later Luke fell down face first and wasn't getting back up. He heard the person yell at him to run. Run he did. Even with his ruined backpack weighing him down he was still fast.

The boy was surprised to see the girl (he realized it was a girl from the voice) was catching up with him and matching his speed.

"This should be good" said the girl. She picked up something from the walkway, her backpack.

The boy responded with "thanks".

"No problem".

The boy finally looked up at his savior (she was at least an inch taller then him). He couldn't believe it.

The girl easily matched the boys speed. She was always a great runner. She told the boy this was good. He thanked her while she picked up her backpack.

The boy raised his head to look at her (she had to smirk because she was taller than him). Black hair fell into his eyes. But that didn't matter. She could see his eyes perfectly. They were just as she remembered them. The blue mixing with the green.

She could tell he recognized her too, with his mouth agape and all.

The girls cell phone rang ruining the moment. Her aunt was demanding to know where she was, why she was late. The girl told her aunt she got caught up at school and would be home ASAP.

She said bye to the boy and started to run home. She heard the boy yelling at her to wait. She couldn't.

It was the girl. The boy would never forget those eyes. They were gray like storm clouds. The boy heard the girls phone ring. She looked away to answer it. He couldn't hear who she was talking to but the girl didn't look happy.

The girl returned, said a quick goodbye and ran the way they had come. The boy called out a quick "wait" but she didn't seem to hear. He didn't even get to ask what her name was.

* * *

16 years old

The boy was fed up. He couldn't stand to live Gabe anymore, it was just to much. He had to get away even just for an hour. He needed to cool down before he did something he regretted.

He couldn't wait to leave and go to college. It was one of the reasons he worked so hard in school. Which was rough because he had ADHD and Dyslexia. He was still only 16, he still had two more years to go. It got the boy depressed when ever he though of it.

While he was walking downtown towards Central Park (the only place he could relax), he noticed a girl with blonde hair crying. He saw her sit down on an empty park bench.

Ever since he saved a girl with blonde hair when he was seven and in return the same girl saved him from the bullies back when he was twelve, the boy had been obsessed with any girl with blonde hair. But every time he got disappointed.

The boy had probably taken every new girl (with blonde hair in his school) out on a date or befriended them. None of them had gray eyes. Sometimes he thinks girls at his school just dye their hair blonde just to go on a date with him. There always seemed to be one more girl with blonde hair then there was the day before.

He decided to try his luck with this girl. She looked about his age and she looked like she needed some cheering up.

The boy made the rash decision of sitting down next to her.

It wasn't fair. Why did she have to move to California to live with her dad. The girl hadn't seen her father in nine years. He's almost never sent her a birthday card and now she has to go live with him! Life wasn't fair.

What did her aunt say to this atrocity? She said "sure, your daughter would love to go". Well his daughter doesn't want to go but she doesn't have a choice.

When the girl found this out she left the house in a hurry. She had to go tell her best friend Thalia right away. But when she got to Thalia's house, she wasn't home. At least that's what her mother said.

Instead of waiting around for her best friend, the girl went to Central Park. It was her favorite place in New York. She sat down on a bench and started to cry. It all started to sink in, how she was never going to be able to come here anymore, how she would have to move schools. Finally, how she might never see Thalia again.

The girl felt a presence next to her. She tensed up. She wiped away her tears. The girl didn't want any stranger to see her cry.

He didn't know what to say. He just had an impulse to sit there. The boy just blurted out the first thing he thought. "I bet my life is harder then yours."

Now blurting out the first thing that came to mind usually got him in a load of trouble. But she didn't get mad. She started to talk but didn't look at him.

Two complete strangers got into an argument about who's life was harder. Both of them just opening up to the other, not mattering that they were talking to a stranger.

They helped each other out. The boy made her feel better about moving and the girl helped him with his Gabe problem.

The girl was feeling better. This complete stranger helped her in so many different ways. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. She finally looked up at him. She had to admit, this person was gorgeous. His black hair wasn't tamed but it only made him hotter in her opinion but he looked so familiar.

It wasn't until she looked into his eyes that she knew who he was. The boy with the bulling problem, the boy that saved her, the boy with the sea green eyes.

The boy didn't realize how good it felt to voice out his problems instead of fuming silently. The girl finally looked at him.

It was her. The girl with the gray eyes. The girl he's been searching for. He found her out of chance. Was that even possible? But he remembered that she was moving. Across country. Just his luck. The boy found his mystery girl and it turns out she's moving.

So he got up the courage and asked what her name was.

She started to talk.

"I'm Anna-." There was a sudden ding noise. The girl took out her phone. She swore in her head. Her aunt wanted her home this minute.

She made her apologies to the boy. Her savior. Telling him she had to go. She didn't even get to know his name.

Just like that she was gone. The girl told him she had go. He swore out loud. At least he got her name. The boy could finally put a name to her face.

Anna.

* * *

18 years old

In her house in San Francisco, the girl screamed. She just got the acceptance letter from Stanford. The school of her choice. She couldn't wait to get out of this house and away from her father. They didn't have the best relationship since he was absent from her life for nine years.

She would be majoring in architecture and minoring some geometry course. Her two best subjects in school. She had to call her best friend and spread the news. Piper and Hazel would be so happy. They weren't going to college right away. They were going backpacking across Europe. But they would still be excited for her.

Across the country at the same time the boy with black hair jumped up and down on his bed. He just got an acceptance letter from Stanford. So did his closest friend Nico.

The boy would be majoring in marine biology and minoring in creative writing. Nico would be majoring in art and minoring creative writing too.

He couldn't wait. He always wanted to go to California and to go with his best friend made it ten times better.

Ever since he talked to the gray eyed girl (Anna), his life had gotten better. Gabe mysteriously disappeared and his mom remarried his English teacher Paul. She couldn't be left in better hands.

The girl and the boy still had a few more mouths left till they graduated but they couldn't be more happy.

* * *

19 years old

The girl was rolling in her luggage and picking up the Freshman packet. That is until someone bumped into her. Making her fall onto said person.

If the boy's friend never pushed him into the girl getting the packet, the boy and the girl might not have ever met again (since their classes were on the other side of the school and the fact that it was a big school).

They looked into each other's eyes. The girl made a noise of surprise. She never thought she would never see those sea green eyes again. The chance was like one in seven billion.

"Your Anna, right?" The boy said helping her up.

"Actually it's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase and you are? I like to know the name of the guy who saved me when I was seven." She said

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

From then on they never left each other's side. They were best friends (they had movie nights, helped tutor the other, even was there as a shoulder to cry on). Well, until junior year of college. That's when Percy got up the courage to ask Annabeth out and they started dating.

Like any couple, Percy and Annabeth had their fights but they never broke up even when it all seemed lost.

* * *

Years later

When the two graduated, they lived together. They decided to move to London. It was somewhere new and adventurous. Somewhere to start a life together.

Months later, Percy proposed to Annabeth in front of the Parthenon. The engagement ring was beautiful. The bigger stone was gray, the two smaller ones were sea green. The exact color of their eyes.

A symbol representing the only thing they remembered when the two were separate those many years ago.

* * *

**This is the longest thing I have ever wrote in my life including essays for school. I am very proud of this and I hope you like it. Thank you to any one who reads and reviews this story:) **

**-Ana**


End file.
